Doki Doki in Pandora Gakuen ? - English version
by Elyona-chan
Summary: A few months after the official back to school, Oz had just been transferred in Pandora Gakuen. Just as he arrived, he realized that the teachers and students there are quite... unique. If he had ever thought this school were so singular... Yaoi & AU
1. Lesson 1 : Welcome to Pandora Academy !

**Rating : **T

**Pairings :** Oz/Gil, Glen-Oswald-/Jack, Elliot/Leo and others depending on my inspiraitons

**Disclaimer :** _Pandora Hearts_ and its characters belong to Jun Mochizuki

**A/N :** Well, the original fic (that was written in French) is a few years old now (though still on going) and so maybe a bit out of place compared to the last chapters of the manga, but I hope it won't stop you from reading. It's based firstly on the 3rd and 5th omakes of the anime, and I think I'll include some omakes of the manga too. It's an umpteenth school fic' and the writting of the two-three first chapters is clearly not the best I've ever done... But if you're interesting in the story, I swear it gets a lot more better ! Also, the story is not planned beforehand, except from outlines, so I writte what inspires me on the moment ; you will also see that the plot follow one different character in every chapter (the main ones remain Oz an Gil, they will be the ones to appear the most as the focus of the chapter) so if you want to read about one character, or specific moment (or even about a pairing, some aren't decided yet !) feel free to suggest it ! As pointing out any mistake ; since English is not my native language, it would help a lot ! Okay, I'll stop being chatty here (just adding that Oz's name is "Bezarius" and Jack's is "Vessalius" here, there're no mistake).

* * *

**Doki Doki in Pandora Gakuen ?**

_**Lesson one : Welcome to Pandora !**_

"So, it's Pandora Academy ?"

Oz Bezarius raised his emerald eyes towards the sheet on the right side of two big iron gates. He just had the time to read 'Pandora" on it before the sound of a frantic running distracted him.

"Ah, I'm late, I'm late !"

The young boy turned his head towards the way from where the cry came from; he could just see a big man with raven black hair running towards him and... BAM ! Both were lying on the ground.

"Haa... Ouch...", the teenager muttered rubbing his head where the man had hit him.

Because of the impact, he had fallen head first on the hurried passer-by who was now lying on the ground under him. The man raised his head under Oz's body.

"S-sorry", he grumbled, still surprised. "Are you..."

On that very moment, Oz raised his head towards him, slowly opening his eyes as to check nothing will fall on him anymore. The young man froze. This golden hair which was shining like the sunlight and those big green emerald eyes... Was he dreaming or an angel had just fallen from the sky, right onto him ? The said angel was staring at him with surprised eyes, still rubbing his head. He felt his cheeks redden.

A loud thump stopped them soon. The two males slightly jumped in surprise and turned their heads with the same movement towards the gates which had been violently kicked. A small girl with a male school uniform and a cap on her head was looking at them.

"You're late again, Sensei !", she said with a mischievous grin. "You're such a loser !", she added while brushing her long brown hair with her hand.

"A-Alice ! What are you doing here ? Go back in class now !"

"But I was waiting for you, sensei" the young girl replied, insisting on the last word without even trying to hide her obvious grin. But you're so late, I came to see if you haven't died on the way. Unfortunately you haven't. And it's you who have to apologize !", she added as the man opened his mouth to reply. "You didn't let me the time to talk to this kid". She showed Oz with her head. "He looks quite interesting."

"It's enough Alice ! Go back in class ! Right now !"

"Okay, okay, as you wish, seaweed head. Besides, I don't want to stay with such guys any longer."

Oz watched her making her way towards the school with curious eyes. He smiled, amused to see such a small girl with such manners. The raven haired man still under him seemed to experiment a violent inner rage.

"Oh, I'm sorry", Oz said suddenly. "I may bother you."

He stood up and held a hand out to help the other.

"So... You're a teacher here ?", he asked while the man gathered his bag and its content he had dropped earlier.

At first he didn't answer, too much preoccupied by the slice of bread that seemed to be all his breakfast and had also been dropped. It was uneatable now. He finally stood up and turned his eyes away when he met the emerald ones.

"A-ah, yes... Indeed I'm a teacher. My name's G-Gilbert Nightray."

"Gilbert-sensei~!", Oz hummed. He looked very pleased to know his name, but Gilbert really didn't understand why. "It sounds pretty good ! Can I call you like that?"

"Huh...", Gilbert said. He was not sure it was really a question. "A-and you ? You're not a student here... are you ?"

In fact the young boy didn't wear the school uniform, just a shirt, a gray jacket and black pants.

"Yes I am", Oz assured with a bright smile. "But it's been true just since this morning. I've just been transferred in this school. My name's..."

"Oz ? You're Oz Bezarius ?!" The raven haired man exclaimed.

The boy jumped in surprise. He watched with perplexity the teacher grabbed him by his shoulders with a relieved sigh.

"You're the one I was looking for!", Gilbert explained. "I had to find you and show you your class but... I'm a bit late..."

His sentence ended in incomprehensible mutters.

"Ah, so it's great !" Oz exclaimed. "I was a bit lost and I wondered where I should have gone. It's a good thing we met here !"

An obvious blush appeared on Gilbert's face. An angel. Definitely, this adorable face could only be owned by an angel. He looked down at the watch on his wrist and let out a surprised scream.  
"I'm very late now !", he panicked. Oz-kun, we have to hurry ! I need to go to the teacher room before going to the class !"

He grabbed Oz's arm and pulled him forward. Oz resisted a bit to show he could walk by himself and, as soon as he did so, the man released him blushing violently.

"He's a strange person", Oz thought watching him from the corner of his eye as they were crossing the school. "But he's funny."

He took a glance around him. This place was wide and the buildings were huge. Behind them, he saw big sport grounds. He looked at Gilbert again. He had just arrived, but he already liked this place a lot.

"Tch. I'm sure he's waiting for me to come to make all his usual criticisms. He doesn't have class right now."

Oz was distracted from his thoughts by a grumble form the teacher next to him.

"Huh ? Who's waiting for you ?" he asked.

"Ah ? It's nothing... Nothing at all..." Gilbert answered. But his voice meant the total opposite. "We're here. Wait for me just a mo..."

He was about to slide the door of the teachers room when it opened by itself. He winced. A very eccentric-looking man was standing in the door way. His silver hair hid the left part of his face so only one of his red eyes were seen and his hands disappeared in the sleeves of a too big white blouse. Oz noticed a doll on his shoulder. His movements were so exaggerated the blond boy wondered how it could stand immobile.

"Ah, here's Gilbert-kun, finally !" the man complained, shaking his sleeves as he wanted to use them as wings. "My, you're more and more late those times ! If you don't make efforts to be in time, you'll have problems !"

"Shut up, Break." Gilbert replied pushing him out of the way. "I had problems on the way to school."

"Uwaa~ Gilbert-kun is so use~less."

Gilbert seemed to have to do a huge effort to ignore him but managed it anyway and entered the room without words. Oz leaned a bit to take a look at the inside. There were big fraught shelves and a few tables with some coffee cups in the room. Two other men were standing there, one sitting on a desk and the other before him on a chair. The young boy couldn't detail them more; the teacher who had greeted them put his attention on him.

"Who's this boy ?" he asked absentmindedly. "Gilbert's new desperate love partner ? Ah la la~ I will never understand your vicious interests."

"That's not it !" Gilbert exclaimed from the back of the room. "And first, I don't have this kind of interest !"

The said Break put up his hand lost in his sleeve to his face like a child hiding his laugh. There was a loud thump, indicating Gilbert just dropped some books. Break sighed and looked again at a not so reassured Oz.

"So... You're this new student, Oz, hm ?" he asked.

He leaned down towards the boy as an irritated Gilbert yelled "why did you ask if you know the answer ?". His face was quickly too close for Oz' sanity. The man stared at him with a sharp look from his only apparent eye; it was like he was looking right into his soul.

"Hum..." Oz started.

The teacher laughed suddenly and stood back.

"Haha, forgive me, we haven't introduced ourselves yet ! I am Xerxes Break, the chemistry teacher. I'll be your own teacher for this year. And here's my little assistant, Emily" he added pointing at the doll on his shoulder.

It suddenly started to move. Oz jumped back.

"Nice to meet ya, brat !" it hummed with a sharp voice which surprised the teenager even more.

"I-i-it talks ?!" he exclaimed.

"Break, don't scare him for his first day."

One of the three persons still in the room came to join them. It was a young man with a really long blond braid and green eyes. He sent a big smile. He looked way more healthy than this Break, Oz thought.

"Don't care about this eccentric man, he loves scaring new students", the man explained.

"'Eccentric' ?" the chemistry teacher repeated as he sent him a leer.

"Am I an eccentric one too ?" the doll simpered, making Oz jump in surprise again.

The man with long blond hair laughed. He had a clear and soft voice. Oz replied with a nervous smile.

"I'm Jack Vessalius. Nice to meet you, Oz-kun."

He held a hand and Oz shook it with vehemence. He took a curious look in the room from where he felt a dark look. The second man, still sitting on the chair, turned suddenly his head away. Oz was sure he was watching them a moment ago, he still felt like his glare was on him through his black hair. Jack tilted his head to follow the student's eyes. A new smile crossed his lips.

"Ah, Glen, won't you join us ?" he asked. "You're not funny standing alone there."

But the man looked to preoccupied in watching Gilbert keeping trying to find God knows what. Jack sighed.

"Glen is so uncommunicative... It's Glen Baskerville", he added hurriedly as the man moved slightly. "One of the most scary teachers you will ever met ; that's what students say", he pointed out in Oz's ear, which made the boy laugh.

The teachers of this school didn't looked like basic teachers, but it was good like this. There was an exclamation of triumph ; Gilbert had finally found what he were frenetically looking for. Break and Jack shared a quick glare before sighing desperately.

"Ah, besides Gilbert", Jack remembered. "You better hurry to your class. Reim-san left earlier to check it and hasn't came back yet, which is not a good sign I guess... Your students aren't so bad but... You know what I mean."

Gilbert nodded then rushed in the hallway. He grabbed Oz' shoulder and was about to leave with him when the blond said :

"And don't forget ! See you at noon !"

For some reason, Gilbert's cheeks blushed slightly as he looked away.

"Well, Oz-kun, it was a pleasure to see you !" Break hummed.

"Yeah, see ya soon Oz !" Jack added waving at them.

The boy waved back at him too and followed Gilbert in the hallway.

"What did Jack-sensei want ?", he asked curiously.

"Nothing important. I just agreed to have lunch with him today."

"Ah..."

A few minutes passed by in silence as they climbed stairs and walked along the corridors.

"Take care of the way towards class", Gilbert then said. "I don't want you to go the wrong way and get lost."

"'s okay, I won't get lost that easily, don't worry", Oz smiled.

They stopped before a half open door. A man was leaving the room with a desperate expression under his short light brown hair. He took a look on the inside of the room from where a real cacophony was sounding. When he noticed Oz and Gilbert's presences, the man looked relieved. He almost run to Gilbert with a pleading look on his face.

"Gilbert-san, finally you're here !" he exclaimed putting up his glasses on his nose. I tried to calm them down before you came but Alice is uncontrollable today, I couldn't stop her. I don't know what's with her..."

"I just met her earlier", Gilbert sighed.

"I see... Well, I let you take care of your class then."

"Thank you Reim... And stop with that "your class" of yours, it's not my fault if they're like that !" he suddenly exclaimed when Reim reached the other side of the hallway.

"You're the main teacher ?", Oz realized.

Gilbert, who just put a hand on the door, turned back, surprised.

"Ah yes, I didn't tell you ? Anyways, I hope you'll bear this class...", he added in a sigh as a strident laugh came to their ears.

He opened the door harshly and entered the room. Oz looked through the doorway to see a big mess in the classroom. The laugh was from the girl they met earlier ; Alice stood on a desk, her fists on her hips and was looking down contemptuously at a dark blond haired boy with blue eyes who was sending her an angry look. A ginger haired girl was trying in vain to calm them down but neither of them noticed her.

Students were talking and skylarking all over the room. The only one who was staying in place was a boy with thick brown hair that hid the part of his face which was not already covered by his large glasses. Sitting on a table in a corner of the room, he seemed lost in a book.

Gilbert cleared his throat loudly. The young girl with red hair turned towards the door and sent him a beautiful smile.

"Good morning, sensei", she said. "How are you today ?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Sharon", he answered before adding louder : "sit back down, everyone".

Most of the students obeyed in silence, but Alice didn't move from the desk. Gilbert sent her a leer, she replied with a sniggering.

"What I just said is for you too, Alice", he continued, trying to restrain himself. "I'll introduce your new classmate."

Alice's look turned curiously. She stared at the teacher for a moment before finally retreating.

"If that's the case...", she whispered jumping proudly off of her table.

He sighed, exhausted. Silence felt on the classroom when he reached his own desk to face the class. Oz followed him, looking over the room. The students were staring at him with the same intrigued look. Gilbert wrote the name "Oz Bezarius" on the blackboard.

"Oz is our new student from this day on", he stated. "I hope you'll help him for his first day and greet him nicely..."

He stopped. Alice just sneered ostensibly.

"And help him to avoid suspect guys", she added. "He just had an overview of weird ones we've here."

Gilbert blushed when he understood the suggestion of his 'smashing' meeting with Oz. But he did as he didn't hear it and scanned the classroom to find an empty desk.

"There's a place next to Alice..." he noted quietly. "Hum, no, sit down next to Sharon", he corrected.

The young girl stood up, her long pony tail swinging while she moved and showed Oz's place with a friendly smile.

"She's cute", Oz thought, already planning to talk to her later.

Then he looked at the left, towards a boy of his age who was sitting straight on his chair, his arms and legs crossed. When he felt Oz' gaze on him, he didn't care even a bit about him. The young Bezarius recognized the boy who had argued with Alice earlier. He seemed to be in a very bad mood.

Gilbert required attention and he finally focused on the lesson

* * *

When reading it again, I seriously wish I had the time to rewritte it completely again... Hope you liked it anyway ! Oh, by the way ! This universe is not really based on Japan nor Occident. It's more like a mix of the two, though mostly inspired by Japan. But since _Pandora Hearts_ clearly happens in a world inspired by Europe and Japan still fits a bit more those kind of school fics...


	2. Lesson 2 : Have a good lunch !

Here's chapter two~! Let me just apologize for the poor way the flash back starts and ends... As I already said in the first chapter, if I could, I would have already written the first chapters all over again. ;;;;

* * *

**Doki Doki in Pandora Gakuen ?**

_**Lesson 2 : "Have a good lunch !"**_

Gilbert was staring at the cupboard in front of him in the teacher room. His elbows on the table, his head on his hands, he was remembering his last chat with Oz, two hours ago.

Once class had ended, he had leaved the class room as usual. But, in the stairs, Oz, with his new school uniform, had called him back.

_ # Flash Back #_

"Gilbert-sensei~!"

The said man turned around with a surprised face. His heart started to beat more when he recognized the cute voice.

"What is it, Oz ?"

"Would you like to have lunch with me today ?", the boy asked directly.

Gilbert blushed instantly at the thought of spending lunch with Oz, _alone_. He shook his head a bit. No, it's not like he could...

Before Oz's curious smile, he explained :

"If a student and a teacher were caught having lunch together..."

"It's not a problem", Oz shut him, as he had expected this reaction. "And I brought a bento for this lunch."

"A... a bento ?" Gilbert unconsciously did a step backwards, realizing his student's words.

Did he realize what he said, at least ? A bento... Just for the two of us... Like... like lovers ? This thought made him blush even more. What was he thinking ? Oz just asked him to have lunch with him, just to eat together... But how could you think about this only with this innocent smile in front of you ?

"Yes. A bento with special grilled meat", the boy continued without realizing the inner fight in his teacher's mind. "I added a secret sauce from a family recipe. It's really delicious."

"No, that's not the problem...", Gilbert tried again. He was afflicted to see how much Oz didn't understand, and didn't make any effort to understand that a student and a teacher _couldn't_ spend time together in such a... close way !

"Then, I'll wait for you on the roofs", Oz finished.

He had already turned around to climb back the stairs and head back to his classroom.

"Huh... As I just said...!", Gilbert exclaimed without having any idea of what he could say.

But Oz didn't listen to him. Gilbert found himself in the middle of the stairs, all alone, blushing frantically and his hand trying to reach the already-disappeared student. He slowly pulled back his arm while a smile escaped him. Oz looked so happy... How could he say 'no' to him ? How could he just resist to him ? He smiled even more, remembering the adorable expression on the boy's face and the beautiful sparkles in his green eyes.

After a few minutes of total immobility, smiling idiotically to the wall in front of him, the man finally pulled himself together. His heart still beating too much, he reached the lower stair. A movement on his right caught his attention. Alice was there, her back nonchalantly leaning against the wall, with a red haired girl and two boys. The brunette sent him a mocking smile when he met her violet eyes. Gilbert suddenly felt as she had seen every moments that just happened with Oz. He turned away with an indifferent face, but, actually, he wasn't really reassured. This gaze clearly meant she had something on her mind, and that would not certainly be something good...

_ # End of the flash back #_

Gilbert leaned down on his desk. Meeting on the roof... The most he was thinking about it, the most it sounded like a romantic secret lunch... What was this boy thinking about ?

"Gilbert-kun, you're still here ?", a too much known voice suddenly exclaimed, making him jump.

He turned back violently like a cat which had just received water. Break only smiled back, so innocently it didn't looked innocent at all, on this face Gilbert had way back learned to not trust ; even to avoid.

"What do you want, Break ?", he grumbled, looking back at his cold coffee cup.

He would better not meet this mad man's gaze now ; if he found out what was disturbing his workmate, Gilbert would not have any calm moment until the end of the month.

"I was just surprised that you were still here although you have a date", Break responded.

"W-what do you mean ?", Gilbert exclaimed.

He had just jumped off his seat. How could he know...?! He stared back at the chemical teacher right in the eyes, with a glare he wanted to be distrustful but totally hidden by the red color of his cheeks. Break answered with a huge smile.

"Pure and sage people know everything~", he hummed ; and his view had something terrifying. "You should hurry, Oz won't wait for you for hours", he added before Gilbert could reply.

The young man couldn't say anything in his defense. So, he just went past Break with a glower. The teacher's shoulder touched lightly his. His lips went past the ear, surrounded by black locks.

"They both are the same. Just your kind."

Gilbert turned around suddenly. He made a few steps backward to put some needed distance between them, an astounded expression on his face.

"Wha...?"

"Don't take advantage of the situation to do things to him which'd make you have problems", Emily hummed on her ownership's shoulder.

"What... I will never...!"

Break patted gently his shoulder as he was a retarded child.

"Don't listen to her, those are just provocations." His creepy smile was back. "We all know perfectly that, despite your debauched desires, you can restrain yourself."

"I don't have anything like this kind of cravings !"

He leaved the teacher room quickly, crimson red. If he had to choose between staying with the tyrannical clown and dying from embarrassment in front of Oz, he rather choose the second choice. He started climbing the stairs ; and at each step he let behind him, his heart seemed to make more and more efforts to tear itself out of his chest. About fifteen steps before the door opening on the roof, he wondered if his legs would still agree to move forward. Damn ! What was this boy thinking !?

Gilbert's hand finally reached the handle of the small door. His nervousness was at its height when he opened it, and, to his own surprise, he put calmly his feet on the roof. But he almost fainted when he looked down at the scene in front of him.

There was, of course, Oz, sitting on his heels and a big bento box on his knees. But he wasn't alone ! Not at all ! In front of him, Sharon had gracefully seated, her skirt carefully displayed on her knees. But the worst was on the left of the blond boy. Alice was staring at the box as if it was the most delicious thing in the world and as if she hadn't been fed for several weeks.

"Ah, Gilbert-sensei !", Oz exclaimed happily. "We were waiting for you. Alice wanted to join us too. She seemed to have hear me talking about the bento and it made her want to taste it."

He looked toward the girl to have an approbation, but Alice didn't listen to him, too occupied by staring at the lunch. Then he looked up again at his teacher, but he didn't seem to follow him either. He was standing there, immobile in front of the door ; a step backward and he would end on the bottom of the stairs in a roll.

"Gil-sensei~!", Oz happily hummed, patting the floor next to him.

"Ah... ah yes !", the young man exclaimed, flustered, before hurrying up to seat on the indicated place. "Huh... But, will there be enough for everyone ?", he added with a sign of his head towards the bento.

"I have two others !" Oz declared with an even bigger smile – was it possible ? - "Ada made too much, as I thought."

He took his schoolbag behind him and pulled out two other big boxes. Alice looked like she was about to jump on them like a starving lion.

"Ada ?", she asked anyway.

"Ah, my little sister ! Actually, we are twins, but she is my little sister no matter what ! And she is a really better cooker than me, I've never eaten as good dishes as hers !"

"Oh, you have a sister ?", Sharon said, surprised. "It is surprising you aren't in the same school. Or haven't I notice her ?"

"She rather wanted to stay in my previous school, where she has all her friends. She is a bit shy and fears the idea to discover new places."

"And your previous school...", Gilbert started. "It wa- _eeeh ?!_"

Someone suddenly breathed into his ear. He jumped and founded himself a few meters from where he had been a fraction of second ago. There was now Break, who was making himself comfortable.

"Hello everyone~", he said with a huge smile.

"_B-BREAK ?! N... Never do that again !_", Gilbert was strangling behind. "And... and besides, where do you come from ?"

"Hahaha, after all those years, you're really the only one who is still afraid each time I come from behind you, Gilbert-kun~"

"What a stupid boy~", his doll grinned. "Stupid, stupid, stupid~"

"Oh, Emily, Emily ! Here, don't say such things out loud ! It must be true, but what you say is hurtful !"

While Gilbert was sending a glower to the doll and its owner, Oz opened the boxes ; an appetizing smell escaped from them. "Now that everyone is here, we can start !", he eventually said, moving a bit the food away from Alice's claws-like hands. "I also asked Jack-sensei if he wanted to spend time with us, but he had already something planned. I also asked Echo-chan, but she only answered 'it's just Echo'. Besides, I wonder if she listened to what I said... It's such a pity."

Gilbert suddenly felt as there were a lot of things that weren't said to him. Break, of course, stayed quiet on purpose, but Oz, was he making fun of him or did he just think the information wasn't that important ? Really, he hardly understood him !

The sun was hiding behind the big buildings that surrounded the school ; between them, a thin line of orange light had started to grow on the horizon. Gilbert turned his golden eyes away from he window to look at the papers in his hands. He stopped a long time on the passport-sized photograph on the corner of the first page, showing the smiling face of Oz. He hardly jumped when Break popped up his head above his shoulder.

"The last time you saw Oz was exactly thirty-three minutes and fifty-six seconds ago", he said while putting his elbows on the young man's shoulders nonchalantly to see the paper better, "and you already need to find a way to stare at him with this idiotic face."

"_I-absolutely-don't-feel-the-need-to-stare-at-him-with-any-face_", the main teacher grumbled instantly as Emily sneered something – and he wasn't discontent to have not understood what she just said. "I just remembered something I wanted to check... about Oz' previous school."

"Ah, Latowidge, hm ?", the chemical teacher said while pressing himself a bit more painfully on the shoulder, a foot in the air as he looked for the information on the document. I guess there's only one school with this name... ne, Reim-san~?"

The said man raised his head from the pile of papers he was checking with a surprised look behind his glasses.

"From what I know, yes", he answered. "It is this private school that only teach to children from rich family or with exceptional intellectual capacities. It is no so far from here, it takes about thirty minutes to reach it."

"Right, it's surprising for a boy who has enough money to go to the best school of the country to end up in this simple high school", Break said. "But there are many different reasons to change school."

"It is true, but..." Gilbert continued. He didn't know why, but he felt he needed to insist. "Why only two months and a half after getting back to school ? It isn't like he had the time to adjust to the classes and teachers. Maybe a financial problem..."

A laugh answered him behind him. His red-eyed workmate has seated again on the table next to Liam, messing happily with the papers, and exclaimed, more amused than ever :

"Don't say you _don't know_ the Vessalius ?"

"I... don't know ? W-what do you mean ?", the young man replied as his cheeks reddened. "The first time I read it, it vaguely reminded me something, but... But first, why are you talking about it now ?"

"Ahlala. If you had your exams to become a teacher, you must have met too kind people who found you pitiful and decided to give you your diploma anyway."

The door of the teacher room opened before he could reply. A man with the teacher uniform and long blond hair stood on the doorway, a weird smile on his face. But what was the most surprising in his appearance was his heterochromatic eyes : one was golden like Gilbert's ones, and the other had a red-wine color.

"Nii-san !", the man complained, clinging on the raven-haired man's arm. "You forgot about me again ! We should have met in front of the school to go back home !"

"Forgot ? Huh...", Gilbert started, not understanding at first. "Ah... Ah no, of course not, I had to finish some things before meeting you ! But we can go, now !"

He made him let him go and gathered his stuffs he had put on the table next to Reim. A last glare on the adorable photograph – though it was just a simple passport-sized photograph – and he carefully put the papers about Oz back with the others. Maybe, it would have been better if he had never put his eyes on this piece of paper, if he had never stopped on those vigorous eyes and let them invade his mind. But it was too late, now. It had been too late at the very moment he put his hands on those papers for the first time...

"Nii-san !", the blond man said with a frown from the doorway.

"Hai, hai", his brother answered softly, standing up. "I'm coming, Vincent."

What could he complain about ? He will never regret meeting this boy's life.


End file.
